Those things called Drabbles
by CyraAideen
Summary: so, as per the title, it's just Drabbles, mostly romance. mostly short. enjoy
1. Carreses

**So, I'm just going to be posting a bunch of drabbles. all those little things I've never been able to finish. **

**Voila!  
>so, here we go. :)<strong>

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>One in the Same by Cady Groves<strong>

_Then you said you'd take me away_  
><em>take me along with you boy we're on our way<em>  
><em>it's just fate i spose<em>  
><em>and i'll never need to know if we're gonna make it<em>  
><em>cause we're one<em>  
><em>one in the same <em>

* * *

><p>She wondered what would happen if she took one more step. If she took that last step toward him, raised a hand to caress his cheek.<p>

He looks up, catching her eyes, a slow smile spreads over his face and she looks away, a blush staining her cheeks. She won't do it, she's a coward. For all her bluff and bluster she is a coward.

She returns her attention to the book in front of her, her eyes drifting lazily over the page, her mind still on him. Why had he smiled at her like that?

"Hullo, darling." she jumps in surprise, the husky voice in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She continues to stare at her book, now in a sort of frozen horrified trance.

"Aren't you going to look at me? How rude." she turns, ever so slowly, eyes seeking his, seeking something. Amber clashes with silver, and you can almost see the sparks flash between them.

"Malfoy." she murmurs his name, so softly, it almost sounds like an apology.

"Granger." he murmurs, but his sounds more like a caress, they continue to stare, neither willing to speak first, but finally she relents.

"What do you need?" she doesn't even register how seductive that question sounds until he answers.

"You." short. Precise. Nothing like him. "I need you."

"Okay."


	2. Insomnia

**voila! drabble # 2**

**dislcaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

* * *

><p><strong>This little girl by Cady Groves<strong>

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_  
><em>Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed<em>  
><em>Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?<em>  
><em>'Coz the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Insomnia<strong>

It was insomnia that pulled him from his bed.

It was insomnia that led him to wander the halls.

And it was insomnia that led him to moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Unfortunately, he cannot blame insomnia on the feeling of sympathy he felt upon seeing the crying form of Draco Malfoy.

They where only 13, but even then he thought Malfoy had an otherworldly look about him, sitting in a puddle of moonlight. His hair glowing silver in the moonbeams, and his features defined so sharply and he looked ohso delicate.

And when he finally went to sleep at 4 in the morning, he dreamed of silver hair and delicate kisses and touches liked feathers.

But mornings light erased the magic of the moonlight. And delicate kisses and otherworldly looks were forgotten in the wake of misplaced anger.


	3. I'll take care of you

**and bam! Prompt #3**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stay by Hurts<strong>

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
><em>And I break down as you walk away.<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>  
><em>'Cause all my life I felt this way<em>  
><em>But I could never find the words to say<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt:<em> I know you've been hurt by someone else**  
><strong>I can tell by the way you carry yourself.<strong>  
><strong>If you let me, here's what I'll do<strong>  
><strong>I'll take care of you<strong>

It wasn't like he watched Potter a lot or anything. Wait, scratch that, of course he watched Potter a lot, he hated Potter. And it wasn't uncommon to watch someone you hate. It's when that Hate turns to concern that you should worry.

It had started out simple, just a simple little observation. Shouldn't have been anything big, right? He had noticed that Potter seemed to hoard food. At breakfast, at lunch, at dinner; and his mind had flashed to another child he had know that had done that exact same thing. Almost as if they expected to not get another meal, or be deprived of food for several days. But he had pushed the thought away quickly; Potter was nothing like Cassiopeia had been.

But it had gotten worse, Potter had started changing. Changing from the almost arrogant teenager, who walked around Hogwarts, to submissive, scared of everything.  
>Malfoy had raised his hand once near Potter in class and he had flinched violently; knocking his book off the desk. And Malfoy had once again been reminded of the similarities between Potter and Cassiopeia.<p>

And it had gotten worse, Potter just kept getting more and more scared of everyone and everything. Hoarding food, and becoming so submissive that even Snape had started giving him worried looks. Draco had finally given in and admitted it to himself. Someone was abusing Potter. He didn't know who. He didn't know why. But someone was and he was determined to stop it.

Because somewhere along the way as he watched Potter change into this scared person; the hate he had harbored for so long disappeared. And what replaced it? Concern and compassion.

He cornered Potter in the bathroom one day and he almost winced as he saw how Potter curled himself into a ball, waiting for the pain.

"I can tell you've been hurt, Potter." He murmured softly, pleased when his head shot up.

"What?" barely a whisper, but it was more than he had heard Potter speak all week.

"I can tell by the way you carry yourself. By the way you act. The way you speak."

"Please." A whispered plea. For help? For him to go away? Draco's not sure, but he's not stopping now.

"Here's what I'll do. I'll save you." Potter just stared at him, eyes wary, tired, defeated. So Draco took the last leap of faith.

"I'll take care of you, Harry."


	4. A Ball

**this was based on a prompt from sassygaydraco on Tumblr. :) though I just realized it was supposed to be Drarry not Dramione. crud. **

**must go try again. **

**dislcaimer: I own nothing. literally nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Last Kiss by Taylor Swift<strong>

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
><em>The life of the party, you're showing off again<em>  
><em>And I roll my eyes and then<em>  
><em>You pull me in<em>  
><em>I'm not much for dancing<em>  
><em>But for you I did<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: medieval theme<strong>

It was just a simple ball. A simple dress-up ball. But she never expected to become so utterly enchanted by it.

It was just a dumb ball. And he hated dressing up anyhow. But he never expected to lose his breath when he saw her.

She had almost swooned like every other shallow, love-struck girl when she had seen him. But he looked absolutely breath taking in his chain-link armor, and tousled hair. Every other boy was dressed like a king or a peasant. Trust him to not do the traditional thing.

He had felt all the breath leave his body when he spotter her. Her hair piled on top of her head, a few strands had escaped and where framing her face. And she was wearing this beautiful white gown that erupted into feathers at the waist, billowing outward to the ground. He couldn't recall ever seeing anyone more beautiful than her.

She was sitting in a corner, quietly nursing a butter bear, watching everyone else have a good time. She almost wanted to dance, but she could think of only one person that she wanted to dance with. And he would never dance with her.

He almost didn't approach her, almost didn't ask her to dance. But at the last minute he changed his mind, and bowed before her, asking her for a dance. Just like a real gentleman would have done in medieval times.

She felt her heart rise in her throat when he bowed in front of her. She had never really dared to hope he would actually ask her to dance. She stood, curtsied once and placed her hand in his. Sparks shot through her body, and she shivered.

He felt her shiver at his touch and he did a happy dance mentally. This was the best decision he had ever made. He felt people staring at them dancing over the stone floor. But he didn't care. He was finally happy. Here with her in his arms. He was finally at peace surrounded by her cinnamon and apple smell, he felt like all was right.

She had gone to the ball expecting to be bored the entire night. Expecting nothing to happen. But she could honestly say that this was the best thing to ever happen to her.

He had gone to the ball expecting to see nothing worth looking at, but he had found her. The most beautiful creature on this planet. He decided that this was the smartest thing he had ever done.

And love was born from disguise. And happiness was born from pretense. But in the end the rise of the sun stripped away there barriers and all that was left was them. Still dancing quietly under the sky.


End file.
